Stalker
by Purple Ice Queen
Summary: Princess Bubblegum has the perfect life and it only got better when she found out she had a secret admirer.But a small crush turns into a deadly obsession. Bubblegum's life is ruined when she is brutally violated in a way no girl should be. Can Marceline help her get through it. Will they find who is behind the rape of Princess Bubblegum. Rated T for grown up theme. NOT LEMONY.
1. The mystery begins

I hope you all enjoy the story. This is my first Bubbline fanfic. This story contains mild horror because as the name suggests there's a stalker. Rated T for a scene that going to happen later on.

1. The Perfect Life

Princess Bubblegum worked diligently in her lab. She had been feeling a little stressed out lately,and how did she find peace? Mixing chemicals all day. Yes. Science was her haven. Her peace of mind and her source of of happiness. She loved being locked away in that lab of hers in the half dark, making potions and conducting experiments. She seemed to be the only one in Ooo who was so absorbed in Science,except for Ricardio,who turned out to be a weird freak who wanted to cut out the prince's heart. But the apple doesn't fall far from the tree because The Ice King was just as crazy,always kidnapping princesses and trying to force them into was always the victim of his kidnapping. She was lucky to have Jake the dog and Finn the human saving her butt all the time. The Princess loved them and they loved her as well. Finn used to love her a bit too much. Until he met Flame Princess. Well, that's a long story.

Princess Bubblegum had the perfect life. Everyone knew knew it.

When she had had enough of her lab , she went to her room. Bored as ever, she decided to read a book as she loved to challenge her brain and stimulate her mind.

As she finished the first chapter of the book, the phone next to her bed started to ring.

"Hello?", she said into the receiver.

She recognized the voice immediately. "Oh. Hey banana guard. What is the problem?"

"One of the candy toddlers fell down the well."

In the background she could here shouting and sirens.

"Poor baby!", she expressed her concern."Let me know when you get him out "

She put down the phone and went back to her book on the history of Ooo.

Five minutes later the phone it was the banana guard she quickly picked up the phone

"Hello?"

All she could hear on the other end was heavy breathing.

"Hello?", she asked again.

Three seconds later, she slammed the phone down in annoyance.

_Stupid pranksters, _she thought, _don't they have anything better to do?_

She sighed and rolled over to sleep.

I know the first chapter was a bit dull but l promise the other chapters will be more epic. Follow and favourite to get updates on this story. Love from Purple Ice Queen.


	2. The Chase

**Hopefully, I can make this chapter as suspenseful as guys I write for you more than I do myself so I need your continued support.**

_Oh Glob! Oh Glob! Oh Glob! _she thought, as she strolled down the dark ,faintly lit street of the candy wasn't used to walking home alone at night,but much to her surprise, the banana guards (her royal escorts) had ditched her.

She was returning from the Royal Assembly of Ooo Royalty,and she was very tired. She knew she shouldn't have left by herself, but she was really tired and decided she would have been fine on her know she wasn't so sure.

The deadly silence of the night complemented her beating heart and the heat of the night caused her to sweat even more. A couple of owls were hooting in the distance, which soothed her a bit. After about five more minutes of walking, she concluded that she was almost to the castle.

A soft rustle of bushes instantly caught her desperately tried to ignore hummed a soft tune and picked up her was relieved when the rustling finally ceased.

But she wasn't ready for the sudden whisper that seemed to come from the nearby trees.

"Priiiiiiiiiiiinceeesssssss",it seemed to say.

Her heartbeat quickened and so did her pace.

"Priiiiiiiiiinceeeeeeeessss"

"Leave me alone!",she screamed as she ran away.

"Waaaaiiittt Priiiinncceeessss!"

"Glob! Somebody help meee!".Her long pink gown flowed beneath her ankles making it hard to run,so she gathered it about her knees and ran faster.

Much to her relief she came to the candy gates.

"Banana Guard!",she shouted, also relieved that the gate was open.

She shouted one more time.

Glob! Where were they?

Suddenly, a little round figure ran out of the darkness. It was Peppermint Butler. She sighed with relief.

He was frantic that she had arrived so late and went ballistic when he found out she had been walking all by herself.

_At least someone cares!_

_Peppermint Butler_ escorted her back to the castle. She went into her bedroom and decided to take a nice relaxing bath to forget about her strange encounter.

When she came out she felt much better. She was about to sink into bed, when she noticed a gift basket that hadn't been there before,on her bed.

It contained different assortment of chocolate and read the card attached to it.

It read:

For being the sweetest person I know,here are some sweets for my sweetie.

- Your admirer

was only one explanation for this.

"That stupid Ice King!", she said aloud.

She decided not to throw the gifts decided to keep it as . It was just as evidence, she convinced herself.

She rested the gift on the nearby night table and went to bed. She was so tired.

"I'll deal with it in the morning.", she said with a yawn as she 're out the candle.


	3. Icy cold

**Thanks for the continued support. I wish there was more of it though. Read and review. Follow and favourite. If you do so, I will put out a lot more effort with you guys as my inspiration.**

**PB, Finn and Jake take a trip to the ice kingdom. What will go down? Find out!**

Icy cold.

"I need you all to give an account of where you were last night."

Princess Bubblegum was determined to get to the bottom of the disappearance of almost half of her banana guard army. She gathered all the ones that remained for a meeting in the Grand Candy hall.

They stood in a straight line like soldiers in the army.

"We were at the stations you assigned us to,Princess."

Princess Bubblegum had assigned the guards in the force to guard different parts of the kingdom. Most of them were in the town guarding shops and stores or major business places. And the others guarded the main gate,but they had mysteriously disappeared at the time of the Princess' encounter.

"Hmmmmmm",she was contemplating her next move.

"Had anyone of you spoken to the ones in question before the disappearance?",she asked them.

They all denied speaking to them.

This was too much for the Princess to handle. She was convinced they wandered off on their own. She couldn't trust her own guards to protect her.

She sighed.

"You've made it obvious that I can't trust any of you."

"But Princess..."

"But nothing!",she cut them off, "You are all dismissed. Return to your station at once"

She watched them as they left the room.

Peppermint Butler,who had been in the meeting,sighed and shook his head. Ever since the Princess had returned that night, she didn't act like her usual happy,forgiving and loving self. She seemed...disturbed,and everyone in the candy kingdom had noticed.

"Peppermint Butler, summon Finn and Jake for me. They seem to be the only ones I can trust."

This remark hurt Peppermint Butler. He nodded.

"Tell them we need to get to the Ice Kingdom before sundown."

Peppermint Butler was alarmed.

"P-p-p-princess,",he stammered,concerned about her safety,"Why would you ever want to go there?!".

"Do not question my wishes, Peppermint Butler."

"Yes,Mistress."

Soon Finn, Jake and Princess Bubblegum were on her morrow, flying over the Ice Kingdom towards the Ice castle to face the Ice King.

They flew threw the triangular shaped window and broke the ice glass.

"Iiicceeee liking!",Finn screamed as they crashed into the Ice King's living room.

He didn't seem the least bit deterred.

"Finn,Jake,Princess, came to hang out with your best bud?",he asked as he threw his arm around their shoulders. He tried to plant a kiss on the princess' cheek but she slapped him in the face.

Finn punched him in the stomach.

"Quit stalkin' PB!"

The Ice King looked confused." I'm not stalking Princess Bubblegum."

"Then how do you explain that gift you sent me. With the candy?", Princess Bubblegum inquired.

"I didn't send you any gift! I'm saving up for a new drum set. And I was here all night yesterday. Ask Gunter!". He pointed to the penguin in the corner.

"Wenk."

The Ice King may have been a douchebag, but he wasn't lying.

They all turned to PB.

"So your gonna just believe him!"

But she knew he WAS innocent and that someone else was behind this.

She sighed.

Jake turned to face Finn." This can only mean one thing."

He turned to PB,"You really do have a secret admirer".

Finn and Ice King didn't look pleased and PB and Jake couldn't help laughing at the look on their faces.

Princess Bubblegum didn't quite know how to respond to this new discovery. If the Ice King wasn't behind it, who was?

She decided to dismiss the thought for now.

"Come on,let's go guys.",She said to Finn and Jake.

She whistled for her morrow to come. Five seconds passed and it did not come. She whistled again even louder but her morrow did not come.

"Its Ok. I can just stretch us home." Jake said, but Princess Bubblegum refused to leave without her morrow.

"Hold on guys.I'm going outside to look for her. Just a few minutes." She raced outside into the snow to look for her pet. After a half-hour of searching,she decided that the bird flew off. She walked back into the castle.

"Hello? Finn, Jake?", She called, wondering where they were.

They were here just a minute ago ,she thought. This was very strange .

" Why is everyone ditching me!", she cried, and with that, she felt someone grab her from behind.

She struggled to get free but the person's holding her had a strong grip.

She was blindfolded and dragged away against her will.

The last thing she felt was something hit her upside the head, and then it all went black...

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Check in next Friday to see what happens next. Hope I didn't dissapoint.**


	4. Bubblegum's Tragedy

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story because it just 's right!There's a lot more drama and mystery left so keep reading!**

Bubblegum's Tragedy

"Get out o' the way!",Nurse Poundcake screamed, as they wheeled the bed frantically to the Emergency Room. They busted the door open.

"How are her sugar levels?", asked Dr. Princess.

"Stable.",came the reply.

"Her pulse and heartbeat?"

Nurse Poundcake suddenly felt more nervous.

"Not good."

"Quick!Hook her up to the machine!"

"She lost a lot of blood and body need to hook her up to the IVs."

Everyone in the Emergency worked frantically to ensure the life of their beloved Princess, who a resident had found earlier behind a was beaten, her dress battered and was almost half-naked!,said the was bleeding and desperately needed medical attention.

The only sound that could be heard in the room now, was the beeping of the heart machine. Everyone stood in silence. Who could have done such a terrible thing to their would be examined as soon as she was stable knew what this sicko could have done to her?

Their worst fears had come true. The nurses and doctors stared at the Princess in disbelief. Why would anyone do that to a lady,especially of her status?They felt ashamed of felt they hadn't done enough to protect her from her horrible fate. One instinct,one of the candy nurses insisted they check her to see if she was hoped not. The child would be ridiculed and so would the Princess,as his\her birth was as a result of brutal,unauthorized Teir 15.

Much to everyone's relief, the test was negative. Now they had to focus on getting the Princess back on her feet again.

Outside the room,Nurse Poundcake was speaking to Peppermint Butler.

"You do realize that she will need therapy.",she said to him.

He nodded with a deep frown on his face.

Just then, Dr. Princess came out and whispered something in her ear. Nurse Poundcake's face lit up.

She turned to Peppermint Butler. "I just received word that the pregnancy test was negative."

He was so said she had to keep the Princess in for a month of medication and observation. She couldn't have any visitors for two-three weeks with the exception of Peppermint Finn and Jake of course.

Finn and Jake.

OH HOLY GLOB! Where the heck were Finn and Jake.

* * *

"I need every guard out there searching for Finn and Jake. Its been 4 days since they've been missing. They could be hurt!",Peppermint Butler screamed at the Banana General.

"I'll have my men on the case as soon as possible!",said the General and he and his army took off.

Peppermint Butler didn't know what was going on here, but he was determined to get the bottom of 's greatest heroes had disappeared, Princess Bubblegum had been brutally raped, and the disappearances of the guards steadily increased? Who's the mainiac who's determined to destroy the peace and loving relationships between the people of Ooo?

**Hope you guys liked the chapter, Update soon. Will Princess Bubblegum recover? Will Finn,Jake and Ice king be found. Will the missing guards turn up? Will Marceline put away the past to help Bubblegum?Keep reading to find out!**


	5. News for Marcie

**Thank you for the continued support. Love to all my followers. The story is only just beginning. I have some pretty juicy stuff brewing for you all. I shall not disappoint(hopefully).lol.**

Asylum

Nurse Pound Cake wasn't quite sure how to approach the Princess.

"Princess, your awake!", she stated the obvious.

Princess Bubblegum stared blankly at her. She decided she would get Peppermint Butler and Cinnamon Bun to go talk to her.

Upon the discovery of the Princess' awakening, dozens of hospital staff had tried to talk to her, but she refused to respond. It seemed as if she wasn't there or her mind was in some far away place.

Peppermint Butler and Cinnamon Bun entered the room.

"Hi, Princess!", Cinnamon Bun shouted.

"Shhhhh!"

Peppermint Butler took a softer approach. He stood beside her bed and took her hand into his.

"Are you Ok, Princess?"

No response.

"Why won't you speak to anyone?"

Silence.

He sighed with frustration.

Peppermint Butler and Cinnamon Bun were all out of ideas. They decided it would be best to leave her to get some rest.

Upon reaching the corridor, Peppermint Butler reported the event to Nurse Pound Cake. Everyone was sad to hear that Princess Bubblegum would not even respond to her favorite subjects.

**Marceline's POV**

"All right guys,take five!", I shouted at my skeleton band. Their bones rattled as they made their way out of the room and into my kitchen. I grabbed my bottle of cherry juice, and sank down on my sofa. I savored the delicious red and set the now grey liquid on the cofee table. Tonight I was going to host my very own concert party. My band and I were gonna rock out all night. All of Ooo was invited to"Blood Red Jam",and this was a special night for me. I'd saved my best songs for this event. I even bought myself a new pair of red boots. This night was totally gonna rock.

I was lost in deep thought when I heard a knock on my front door. I floated over to it. It was LSP. I rolled my eyes. That girl was the biggest gossip in Ooo. Only this time she had a slight look of concern on her face.

"Like,Hey Girl,did you hear what happened to Princess Bubblegum?"

Upon the mentioning of Bonnibel's name I lost interest.

"She got lumpin' raped!"

One of my boots fell off. I was stunned. I didn't care much for Bubblegum but hearing she got violated like that, no girl deserved that, no matter how mean or uptight were.

"I-I-I'm sorry to hear that. Wow. I'm speechless."

"Yah! Like, a bunch of us Princesses are gonna visit her tonight."

"Does that mean you won't make the party?"

"Ugh!. No! You know me. I never miss a party!"

She started swaying her lumpy hips.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I hope you guys make it back early. Concert starts at 8!"

Oh Glob! The concert!

"Listen LSP, I gotta get everything set up for the party"

I glanced at the clock. It was already 5pm.

"Whatever.", She said as she floated out the door." You comin'?"

"Sorry, I can't"

I know. I know. I'm a wicked person. What can I say. This was a special night for me. I didn't have time to visit her. I knew if she had a science convention or some other nerd activity, she wouldn't ditch it to come visit me.

Would she?


	6. Marceline's Decision

**Thank you for the views but I would appreciate follows and reviews more.**

_Lah da da da da, I'm gonna bury you in the ground,_

_Lah da da da da, I'm gonna bury you with my sound,_

_I'm gonna drink the red from yo' pretty pink face,_

_I'm gonna..._

**Knock. Knock. Knock.** Ugh! I was always getting interrupted at that part. The band stopped playing as I floated over to answer the door for the second time tonight. I wasn't surprised.

"LSP, I told you. I have to prepare for the concert."

"I know, Marcie. I know tonight is,like, the biggest night of your undead life or whatever but..." She paused. "Listen, I know you and Bubblegum had some junk or whatever in the past, but you guys are starting to become friends. Can't you just take an hour out of your life to be there for her?" She scoffed in disgust.

I let out a long heavy sigh. "I guess your right"

And for a moment I thought I glanced a smile on that purple face of hers. Then I remembered.

"What about the concert? It starts in an hour." I glanced out the window then turned back to her." People are starting to arrive"

The smile disappeared." Which is more important, Marceline"

Which was more important? My concert party which I knew was gonna be the HUGEST event in Ooo?,or going to visit a girl who I wasn't sure even liked me?

Part of me said, So she got jacked and screwed against her will. It's not my fault. I'm not her keeper.

Another part of me wanted to run(or fly rather) to that hospital and make a fuss over Bonnie.

My softer side won.

I followed LSP outside and to the Candy Forest where the other Princesses were waiting.

We were all oblivious to the fact that that was where Princess Bubblegum had her first encounter with the Stalker...


	7. A visit to the hospital

**I've noticed I have a thousand views and only 5 reviews. You people know how much that sucks! So please, join the review revolution and review what you read. Please, it's torture getting tons of views and no reviews.**

Chapter 5

Marceline's POV

We were chatting away, the princesses and I, as we made our way through the Cotton Candy Forest. We were all concerned about Bubblegum's safety as well as ours. How could we be sure this wouldn't happen to us? I guess discussing this made us realise that being a girl, walking through a deserted forest in the dead night wasn't such a good idea. We began to get nervous. Our stroll became a jog. Princesses were tripping over there dresses trying to get out of the forest as fast as possible.

I was tripping on twigs and tree trunks.

**Wait. Why am I running? I can fly.**

I lifted myself off the ground and above the trees and flew at top speed.

Soon I landed in front of the hospital's entrance. I admit I felt guilty about leaving the other princesses behind, especially considering the fact that they were a bunch of sissies and didn't know how to defend themselves.

It was too late now, I had already reached the room. The nurses didn't even try to stop me. Nurse Poundcake actually smiled at me.

I took a deep breath before I opened the door to reveal a pink figure sitting up in her bed staring at the wall blankly.

I could have sworn her mouth twitched when she saw me.

I sat down on the chair beside her bed and tried to decide what to say.

"Hey"

What was I thinking?

I let out a deep sigh and looked at her. She was looking away.

" You are a good princess and a good leader, your pretty and talented and on top of all that, your smart. And even though you drive me crazy most of the time, I guess we're still friends and I'm here for you. I'm really sorry this happened."

And for the first time since the incident, Princess Bubblegum said her first words.

"Me too."

Her voice was like a whisper and it quivered with pain. She hadn't said much, but it was a start. She was on her way to recovery and the sooner she did, the sooner we could solve this mystery.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long to update. Working on new story called Princess Pride. I'm sure you'll like it. Has six chapters so far.**

Now that Bonnie was feeling better, the search was on for Finn, Jake and the culprit. I had just learnt of their disappearance and I, along with the other princesses, were devastated. Ooo's greatest heroes were nowhere to be found which meant chaos could reign. Every where you went, you could see a banana guard patrolling the area.

They searched the land looking for them, but they could never be found. This caused Princess Bubblegum to go into an even deeper depression.

The Princess declared that whenever this scumbag was found, he was to be hanged for his crimes.

PB was weak and sick and very frail. She often complained about sharp pains in her stomach. The medics could not figure out the problem. I was deeply concerned for my friend.

The Princesses and I took a break from life, and went to visit her everyday. We had done everything in our power to make her recover faster. But the mystery in question just kept weighing down her thoughts.

We sat around her large, pink bed, silently.

"Hey, why don't we go admire the view? It's a beautiful day. It'll cheer you up.", Wildberry Princess broke the silence.

"No thank you."

"Come on!", We all jeered and pressured her. That's what she needed, a little pressure.

"Fine."

And for the first time in days, she stood on her feet as if she had all the strength in the world. Because we knew that,secretly, she really wanted to go outside and hang with us.

She had Peppermint Butler prepare a huge picnic basket, then we were on our way. We walked through the forest until we arrived at a cliff.

While the princesses set the picnic blanket, I admired the view.

There were rocky shores below and it was perfect for watching the sun set behind the horizon.

We ate our food hungrily. I settled on strawberries, strawberry shortcake and cherry soda. I saved a tomato sandwich for dinner that night.

After eating, we sat in silence and admired the view.

"Beautiful", I heard Bonnie sigh. I gasped. I thought I was the only one who saw her smile, but by the look on the other princesses faces, I could tell they saw it too.

Now we were happy. Everything would be okay again. I knew it.

"Yoohoo!", we heard a pleasant voice calling from the forest.

"Miss Tree Trunks!", The other princesses ran to meet the friendly elephant.

" I just thought you princesses might like some of my famous Apple Pie."

They are agreed in choruses and LSP licked her lips. "Follow me."

I got up off the blankets and beckoned for Bubblegum to come with us.

"No thanks. I just want to stay here and enjoy the view." She smiled, though it seemed a bit forced. I shrugged. As long as she was happy...

Mmmmmm!

Tree Trunks' pie was delicious. I'm not a big fan of anything that isn't red, but this was one of my few exceptions.

We'd sat in her kitchen for about an hour now. This was our fourth helping.

"Thanks again.", I told her as we got up to leave.

"No problem. I just love to share my pie!", She let out pleasant laugh.

Heh. Heh. Typical Tree Trunks.

We left, but not before I took a pie to go. As we journeyed back to our picnic spot, I took a moment to enjoy nature. It was nice. But I soon forgot about it, because I was eager to see how Bonnie was doing.

I allowed the others to go in front. I was surprised to hear their gasps. I pushed in front of them.

The pie fell from my hands. It took me a second to react but it was too late. With arms out beside her and on her toes, she dived 5000 feet towards her death.

"Bonnie, No!", I screamed as I lunged after her. But it was too late.

She had jumped.


	9. Why, Bonnie?

**OMG everybody thank you for the support.**

I dove off the edge off the cliff after her. We were plummeting towards the rocky shores below. Why would she do this? We thought she was getting better, turns out she was sicker than before.

Just a few feet away from away our deaths, I caught her. Much to my surprise she began to cry.

"Marceline, why did you save me? I wanted to die. Nothing is worth living for anymore. My whole life is messed up. Everything thing's my fault! I can't take the stress anymore."

I stared blankly at her for moment, " What about the Candy People? They need you Bonnibel."

"No! I'm only bringing danger to them. To everyone! Marceline, you have to understand!"

She searched the pained look on my face for any sign of understanding.

"No, I don't understand. And I don't want to!"

She sighed. After floating up for a few more seconds we landed on the edge of the cliff.

The concerned princesses gathered around her. She looked at them sadly.

"Marceline, please take me home."

I lifted her off the ground and flew towards the Candy Kingdom, and for once, I didn't mind being her servant.

.. ...

" She did what?!"

It was no use telling him to calm down. Peppermint Butler was frantic. Who could blame him? He and the princess were pretty close.

" It's okay. I caught her in time."

He turned to me, "But what if you hadn't"

I hated to think about what would happen if I didn't.

He turned away.

"That's it! The princess must be restrained immediately!"

"What!"

"It's for her own good, Marceline. We can't risk another incident like that one."

"But keeping her locked up in her room isn't going to help her heal! It'll mess with her head!"

"Marceline, our number one priority is to keep her safe, not sane."

"Do you hear yourself?"

"Marceline, please."

"No! You can't keep her locked up in a dark room all by herself. She needs freedom."

"She may try to kill herself again!"

"That's a risk you should be willing to take! I'm sure with a couple of bodyguards, you can monitor her, but isolation?"

He walked away, having had enough of this conversation.

I was left standing in the middle of an empty room. In anger, I threw a flower vase across the room.

"Ugh!"

Just then Peppermint Butler peeked into the room. He looked from the broken glass that laid on the ground to me.

"Miss Abadeer, I think you should leave.", He said, peeved.

"No. Bonnibel needs me!"

"Guards."

...

"Oof!"

I landed on the soft grass outside of the Candy Gates.

I dusted myself off and flew away, frustrated.

Now how would I help Bonnie if I was banned from the Candy Kingdom for two weeks?!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. Sorry I took so long to update. I'm kinda having a block cuz I don't know anything about writing a good mystery. So if anyone out there wants to help me just PM me. K?**

Chapter 10

I knew I would need help finding that sick bastard. I just didn't know who to call. Everyone was to busy making a fuss over her to find the one who did it. I needed someone strong. Someone who could help me fight. Someone with wits and good instincts. I needed...

A wizard.

I packed everything I would need to aid me on my journey. First, I would have to go to wizard city to seek help from a wizard. Then travel Ooo in search of the culprit.

The journey took 2 whole days and really, I was exhausted.

I stepped into the wizard arena.

"Hello? Grand Master Wizard? I seek your help."

There was silence.

"Who dares summon the Grand Master Wizard?"

"It is I, Marceline, The Vampire Queen, Daughter of Hunson Abadeer, Ruler of the Nightosphere."

I hated using my full title.

I looked to the corner of the arena. A big, mop-like man stepped out.

"Marceline! How nice to see you again."

"Hey Uncle."

"What brings you here?"

"I need your help. A friend of mine has been... attacked. I need help finding the perpetrator."

He frowned." Marcie as much as I would love to help, I'm quite busy. What with Wizard Battle coming up, I have a lot to do."

I sighed trying to hide my disappointment.

"But you can always talk to Jack. He's a wizard too. Just not nearly as powerful or handsome as me."

I smiled at him.

"Ok, Unc. Bye."

I ran into the other room to see a short old man sitting on a bench.

"You must be Jack."

He turned to face me.

"Yes. And who are you?"

"I'm Marceline."

"Are you a commoner or Royalty?"

"Does it matter?"

"On the contrary, it does. I only assist the Royalty of Ooo."

This guy was awfully selfish.

"Yes. I'm Marceline the Vampire Queen, Daughter of Hunson Abadeer, Ruler of Bla bla bla!"

He stared at me coldly.

"I will not help you."

"What! Why not?!"

He squinted.

"Because your father and I are not on speaking terms."

I became concerned.

"Why not?"

His face held a sad expression.

"See, your father took my Hannah away from me. I loved her and she loved me. Then he came along and ruined everything. Now I'm old and alone. I have no one!"

I watched him cry hysterically for a few minutes then backed out of the room and sprinted out of the arena. Finding help was harder than I had thought.

I trudged through the sandy dessert.

Who in glob could help me?

I remembered how Simon and I used to go on adventures. He would help me.

Wait!

Why couldn't he? Sure he was the crazy old Ice King but we still shared a connection.

I ran off in the direction of the Ice Kingdom.

**Hope you liked the chapter. And if your wondering, yes. Grand Master Wizard is Marceline's uncle. It's a long story. Anyways review right now! Go ahead and review this chapter. Please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys . Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been busy with princess pride. You guys should give it a try. Anyways I promise to update often. This chapter is mostly about the Ice King and Marceline.**

Chapter 13

I will admit I was a bit skeptical about going to the old man for help. Simon and I had history together, but that crown destroyed the strong bond that we once shared. That didn't stop me from occasionally hanging out with him. He was my father figure after all. After the great mushroom war, he was all I had had. I secretly hoped that one day he would go back to normal and we could be friends again.

But for now, he was just an old patoot!

" Marceline how nice to see you! Came to hang with you best bud!"

Oh yeah. I forgot to mention they had found the Ice King but not Finn and Jake, and trust me, everyone was peeved because no one would have missed the old guy if he were dead, no one, except me.

" Oh hey Simon!" I still called him that.

" Actually I came for some help. I'm sure you heard about PB's situation. You were there after all. I need... well... Will you come help me find the culprit, please!"

"Sure, Marcie. Anything for you. Besides, that butt totally janked up ma girl. I'd love a chance to beat him up."

"Cool!", I exclaimed, eager that my best friend was so ready to help me.

He walked over to his bed.

"Hold on, Marcie. I gotta pack some stuff.

He threw robes, toothbrush, snacks and other things into the bag.

He turned to me, " Is it okay if I bring Gunter?"

I frowned, "No, leave the penguin. We don't need any setbacks."

Ice King looked disappointed.

Soon we were trekking together across Ooo. The awkward silence was too much to bear.

"So, Simon..."

"Yeah Marcie?"

"Read any good books lately?"

Ice King scoffed.

"This is no fun Marceline."

I was a bit peeved.

"What? Did you think this trip was gonna be happy and filled with laughter!"

I rolled my eyes.

Ice King sighed. "Yes, well, I guess I kinda did."

It was silent for a while until he spoke again.

"Marceline, I'm hungers!"

"Whatever food we have has to serve us for a really long time so deal with it..."

Ice King continued to whine, " But I'm hungry. Please let me eat something from the bag."

"Glob!", I screamed with clenching my teeth. I lifted myself off the ground then flew way ahead of him.

I felt relieved for a while until I saw him behind me.

Grod, I forgot the old man could fly.

"Come on Marcie!"

I sighed. "Glob, how the roles have reversed."

"Wait what do you mean?"

The more I thought about it, the angrier I got but... I just couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Your not acting like the adult here, I am! What happened to us, Simon. You always took care of me. You were there. But now your the crazy Ice King and you probably don't remember me. Glob, I promised myself never to talk about this with you again! But here I am, spilling my guts out to an old man who had once been like a father to me."

The clouds in the blue sky were dense. But I was sure he had heard me.

"I'm sorry Marcie.", He mumbled.

I spun around in the air.

"No! I'm sorry. I should have never asked you to come! This is just too...painful. It brings back too many memories. Memories of how we used to travel together. Memories of the fun times we used to have... I can't do this. You should just go! GO! Go back to the Ice Kingdom and away from me. I can't take it anymore."

And for the first time in a long while, I cried like there was no tomorrow.

I looked behind me and he was still there.

"Why are you still here?"

He smiled sadly at me. "Because, Crazy or not, I'm still your best friend Marceline. I remember."

I stared at him, disbelieving. "You remember what. What could you possibly remember."

"I remember when I first saw you sitting in the wreckage crying alone. I remember when I took you around Ooo in search of survival. I remember the time you got sick and I got you some soup. I even remember that time you accidentally ate a bug, and wouldn't eat for two straight days..."

Despite myself, I laughed.

"The point is Marceline, I may be a Crazy Old Man,but deep inside, I'm your Simon. If you just believe that, Ill always be there for you, Marcie."

My eyes watered as I hugged the Ice King tightly.

"I love you, Si."

"I love you too, Marcie."


End file.
